


It's Something

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been through every possible emotional phase where Lydia Martin is concerned, and after all these years, he isn’t any closer to having a way to tell her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt of Stydia and a hot, steamy kiss during my tumblr kiss meme. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I like to play with them!

Stiles has been through every possible emotional phase where Lydia Martin is concerned, and after all these years, he isn’t any closer to having a way to tell her how he feels. He knows now that what he felt when he was a kid wasn’t love, because it wasn’t as big as this. As soft and sweet as this.

He used to think he couldn’t live without her, that watching her with Jackson was the worst pain he’d ever experience. He knows now that he was wrong.

She glances over at him, pen tilted loosely in her left hand as she considers the application in front of her. “Yes, Stiles? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.” He doesn’t make it past that one word, trying for a smile and knowing he fails by the way her brow furrows. “It’s just…”

She sets down the pen and turns towards him, hands curled together on the table. “What is it, Stiles? Did you ask someone out and get turned down again? I don’t have a magic wand to fix your romantic life.”

He laughs weakly. “It’s not that. I’m just being overwhelmed by senior year. I thought finishing high school was hard, but that was simple compared to college. After this, off we go, into the wild world, doing our thing. Walking away from each other.”

She makes a small sniffing noise. “What are you talking about?” She picks up the pen, starts writing again, penmanship careful and meticulous. “I haven’t been able to shake you since the third grade. I hardly think you’ll be leaving me alone after we graduate in May.”

“You’re going to Boston.” Stiles hates how helpless he sounds, the small whine in his voice. When she glances at him again, he tries for reassuring and sighs when he fails. He pushes his hands through his hair. “You’re going to Boston,” he repeats, voice softer. “You’re going for your doctorate at MIT, you’re going to be the most brilliant mathematician the world has ever known, and I’m going back to Beacon Hills to live with my dad and take the civil servant exam and try to get a spot in the sheriff’s office with my dad. This is _it_ , Lydia. After years of friendship—”

“And years of stalking,” Lydia points out with a tilt of her pen.

Stiles makes a face. “It’s over. You’ve been a part of my life so long—an _important_ part—that I don’t know what to do. It’ll be strange without your makeup in the bathroom.”

“You won’t miss me as a roommate,” Lydia says, not looking at him. The path of the pen halts, but she doesn’t look up. “You only live with me because I’m your best friend at this school.”

“Is that what you think? I could’ve asked _Scott_. I could’ve asked _Danny_.”

“Scott would’ve had Allison over every night and it only made sense for them to move in together. And you would have hated every single one of Danny’s boyfriends.” Lydia finally looks up and Stiles can’t figure out what’s going on behind that calm _Lydia_ mask. “I was the only sane, and safe, choice.”

“You are _never_ safe.” The words slip out before he means them to, and she tilts her head, waiting. Stiles struggles to find the words. “I thought I loved you once,” he says slowly. “And I was wrong. Then you became my best friend, and I thought you couldn’t be more important to me, but every day… _every day_ , Lydia… I realize just how much I need you in my life. Whatever that was in high school, it wasn’t love. I didn’t even know who you were, but now I do, and I can’t live without you.”

She is silent, head tilted, lips pursed in a small red bow. “Is that a declaration, Mr. Stilinski?” she finally asks.

“It’s _something_ ,” he replies.

She sets down the pen and stands, and for a moment Stiles thinks she is going to walk away, down the hall to her bedroom, slamming the door to put something between them. Then she straddles his legs, settling herself on her lap, sliding close. Her mouth closes over his, her hands framing his face, and he forgets everything else.

Her lips are soft and pliant, opening when he teases with his tongue. His breath catches, and he nips lightly at her lip, dragging his mouth up, catching her again on the way down and deepening the kiss. One hand falls to her hip, the other tangling with her hair at the nape of her neck, threading in the red strands and holding her close.

He could stay like this forever, tasting strawberry lip gloss and caramel mocha. Little nips lead to hungry devouring, leaving him breathless before they finally part.

He blinks. “Is that a declaration, Ms. Martin?”

She grins, holding him in place as she leans in to tease his throat, teeth grazing over his skin before she comes back to his mouth and captures another kiss. “It’s _something_ ,” she murmurs against his mouth.

It’s _amazing_ , and it’s perfect.

Maybe Stiles can be a cop in Boston.

After all, how can he let the perfect roommate travel to the other side of the country without him?


End file.
